The Book End Home for Destiny-less Kids
Feathers and friends, together alone, everybody! Welcome to the Book End Home for the Destiny-less Kids! Who are the 'kids' in the name of this place? Oh, basically anybody who is homeless, parent-less and obviously, destiny-less can join! If you don't have a destiny or you do have a destiny but either one or both of your parents are dead, you've come to the right place. This isn't actually a Home, or only for kids (technically it is but it has expanded to become a non-profit organization catering to all ages and is approved by Headmaster Grimm and the Ruling Council of Ever After), but it's a place where orphaned and destiny-less kids or teenagers can receive help from the counselors, chill out with other orphans or destiny-less people and well, do all the administrative stuff that allows them to get free subsidiaries of various essential things needed for them to get through their daily life, not limited to school fees at Ever After High. Some of the counselors were even orphans themselves! How do I join? Oh, you sign up as your OC would. Here are some categories for signing up: Orphaned/Destiny-less OCs One thing is to be noted, these OCs don't have to stay at the Home! However, they must check in with the Home every now and then. That's all. Requirements: * the OC can have a destiny but have a missing/deceased parent(s) and is living alone or adopted by someone else OR * the OC legitimately does not have a destiny (by the way when I mean that, it also includes younger siblings of OCs or canon characters that don't have a destiny because their older sibling is taking over their destiny; special exceptions are if the story your OC is in requires a sibling) The reason why siblings also must be part of this so that counselors can help them find another fairy tale destiny to take the part of in. (for example, let's say Poppy O' Hair and Holly O' Hair, if Holly signs the Storybook of Legends, the counselors help Poppy find another suitable story fairytale that there are no heirs to that story, lets say Diamonds and Toads. There is nobody succeeding the sister with the diamonds and if Poppy thinks that story is fine with it, she'll be the next sister with the diamonds. Something like that. I know it's confusing but eh.) * OCs may be ones that you have no desire to continue keeping * OCs that are up for adoption may be put here * retired OCs are allowed as part of the ‘elderly folks’ division (for the literally elderly ones) or the OCs you have that have 'retired' * drivers can create random OCs (you don't have to create a page) that are orphaned or destiny-less. just come up with a name. Helpers at the Home Ah, students can actually help out. There is lots of work needed to be done and they can even take this as an opportunity for an internship in social sciences or accounting (if they are not going to be ruling any kingdoms after completing their fairytale, that is). So, what do helpers do? There are many things that need to be helped out with. From counselors to administrative staff that deals with getting help, advertising and getting the funds, it doesn't matter what reason you joined for as long as you're willing to help out. Requirements: * must have a legitimate reason and some examples are below: ** out of a caring and willing heart because you are concerned about the welfare of these people ** if your OC is a Rebel, you can sign him/her up so that she can find destiny-less people to possibly take over their destiny * the OC chooses his/her position: counselor/advertiser/assigning OCs to counselors (ill add more if anybody even joins) * meet on Mondays I'll think of more but then I'm not sure if anybody even joins :/ If this happens to be successful (highly unlikely) then I'll make an RP! Here's an example of how to join: something like that. sign up as many times as you want. Category:School Groups